The present invention relates to tools for supporting and transferring rotational forces to abrasive material to provide a rotating cylindrical abrasive surface for abrading a workpiece.
The prior art is replete with tools which support and transfer rotational forces to an abrasive material to provide a rotating cylindrical abrasive surface for use in abrading a workpiece. Typically such tools comprise a cylindrical drum having a coaxial stem projecting from one end and adapted to be engaged by a drive chuck for rotating the drum. In one such tool the peripheral surface of the drum can be expanded to frictionally engage the inner surface of a hollow cylindrical abrasive strip which is supported and rotated with the tool, whereas with another the abrasive strip is adhered around the drum via pressure sensitive adhesive.
While such tools can do a good job of abrading, replacement cylindrical or pressure sensitive adhesive coated abrasive strips are more expensive to make and buy than plain abrasive strip material.